


Burn The Witch

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melisandre and Stannis at Salem during the witch trials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn The Witch

‘Why are you letting me go?’ Mister Baratheon stared right into me with those big blue eyes and he just let me go, opened my cage and let me go.

‘You know why. We both know this is only a matter of lands, I won’t let innocent people be burned alive in my town, no matter what my idiot brother says, not even if he’s the mayor’ a good man, a man to lead us all out of the darkness.

‘But what if I was a real witch, Mister Baratheon?’ incredulity all over him, until my own hands burst into flames, right in front of him. ‘You said, you’ll let no innocent people be burned alive’ his eyes were right on mine now, dark blue on blood red. ‘But what about the sinful one?’ 


End file.
